Friendly Fire
by njdevin529
Summary: Just a short Inuyahsa fanfiction. I just finished watching the series and wanted to experiment. It might be one of four parts, let me know how you like it:) Disclaimer: I do not own the photo uploaded as the book cover.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the final bell had the students racing from the classroom, leaving rows of desks jumbled in their wake, trying to beat each other to the door. The royal blue and beige halls echoed with excited voices and hurried footsteps, which quickly dissipated into silence, as the halls cleared.

Inuyasha and I lingered.

He stood from his desk and waited for me, throwing his bag over his shoulder and shooting me a look of feigned impatience. I smiled and moved with exaggerated slowness, standing from my desk and putting my last book in my bag. Inuyasha put his hand on his hip and glared. I laughed, and adjusted the strap on my shoulder, before following him out.

When people saw us together, they would ask if we were dating. We always said, no. Since my father had passed away, leaving my newly-widowed mother to care for my younger brother and me, Inuyasha and I had been inseparable. He'd stepped in, when I'd felt like I was going to break, and since then, he'd never left my side.

We exited the school, but, instead of walking home, we stopped by the trail, heading to our favorite spot by the lake. It wasn't a large area, but if you veered off the main path, it opened into a space about half the size of a city block. There was a generous amount of green grass, and a park bench that sat facing the lake, surrounded by a canopy of trees. Inuyasha would always bring a blanket, and we'd lay out on the grass, until it grew cold.

He didn't have the blanket today, so we sat on the bench, by the water. Soon, the temperature dropped, and I shivered in my short skirt. Inuyasha noticed, and unzipped his jacket, draping it around my shoulders. I pulled it close and leaned into him, content enough to fall asleep.

"HEADS UP!"

Inuyasha and I glanced up just in time to see the Frisbee flying straight at my head. He was quick to put his arm over my shoulders, making us both duck as the Frisbee flew by. When I looked up, I locked eyes with a salt and pepper furred, Siberian husky, with icy-blue eyes. It playfully licked my face, leaving a wet streak from my chin to my hairline. I wiped my cheek, as a boy came trotting up to us.

He waved as he came closer, a friendly smile on his face. He was tall and lean, with long, dark hair, pulled into a ponytail. His forehead had a light sheen of sweat, and his eyes were bright. "Sorry about that. The bench wasn't occupied a minute ago."

I started to say it was okay; but, belligerent as always, Inuyasha replied with a scowl on his face, "Watch it next time, you almost took Kagome's head off."

The boy inclined his head in my direction. "Kagome?" he said, in a velvet-soft voice, as his blue gaze settled on me. He took one of my hands and bent his head to press his lips to my skin. I started slightly, at the prickly sensation, as his 5 o'clock shadow grazed my wrist. He glanced up, peering at me from underneath dark lashes. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kagome." He said showing me a set of pearly, white teeth.

Inuyasha sprung from his seat, ripping my hand away.

"Touch her again, and I'll break your hand."

The boy's eyes widened and he exaggeratingly stepped back, raising both his hands, palms forward. "Hey, sorry! Didn't know you two were a thing" he said, drawing his index fingers together, again and again.

"We're not," we both said, in unison.

The boy in front of us raised one eyebrow, and a smile spread across his lips, "Well, then I don't need to be sorry, do I?"

"What," Inuyasha exploded. He clenched his teeth, and his fists balled tightly at his sides. I sensed the anger emanating off of him, but before I could say anything, Koga planted one fist on his hip and peered around Inuyasha's side, ignoring him.

"My name's Koga," he said, smiling at me.

"Nobody cares." Inuyasha retorted, moving to stand directly in front of me. "Get lost."

"And if I don't?" Koga challenged, finally moving his attention away from me.

"Enough" I moved from my seat to stand beside Inuyasha. I glanced, sidelong at him, fearing an altercation. Turning back to Koga I said, "It's late, we're gonna head back. See you, later."

Koga shrugged one shoulder and whistled for his dog. He squatted down and pried the Frisbee from its mouth, then stood to leave. Before taking off, he turned and winked at me. "Count on it."

Inuyasha took one step forward and yelled, "Beat it!" But Koga was already gone.

I tugged on his arm, "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go home." He turned, glaring at me.

I dropped his sleeve and took a step back, putting some space between us. "What?" I asked, bewildered. The look on his face wasn't playful, like it had been in the classroom, and his sudden surliness surprised me. I waited for him to speak, fisting his jacket in one hand, pulling it closer against the chill.

He turned to completely face me and snapped. "You know what."

"No," I shook my head at him, "I don't."

He took a step closer to me. "'See you later'? What was that?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I was trying to avoid a confrontation. What's your problem?"

"Spare me," he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were looking out for him, not me."

I released my grip on his jacket and put both my hands on my hips, shaking my head at him, disbelievingly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're missing the issue, here." When he continued to glare at me, I turned and walked a few paces away from him, completely exasperated. I heard him speak from behind me.

"I know what the problem is, and it's not me."

My head snapped up and I spun on my heels, marching to stand directly in front of him. I leaned forward and demanded, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He moved too, so that our faces were inches apart, "It means I'm tired of looking out for you all the time."

Something in me snapped. I narrowed my eyes, "Who asked you to do that?"

That did it.

He blinked, standing in front of me, dumbfounded. When he regained focus, he stood up straight and put his hands up, palms toward me. "You know what, you're right. Next time, I'll keep my mouth shut. Hell, I won't even tell you to duck."

My jaw dropped, and I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" I asked.

He stood there, and didn't say anything.

I balled my hands into fists, feeling my blood boil. "I hate you!"

He stood completely still. I watched his eyes glaze over with anger, "Then quit following me around. Go find your boyfriend. I'm tired of wasting my time with you."

I felt the tears begin to sting behind my eyes and I turned my back on him. "I'm going home."

I heard him grab his bag from the ground. "See ya!"

I glanced back to see Inuyasha striding, angrily, away from me. I could only stare after him in shock. Finally, I grabbed my bag, and started walking home. What I didn't see, was Koga crouched at the top of the hill, petting his dog. I also didn't see the smug grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke with the same anxious feeling, I'd had since falling into a restless sleep. I realized how dark the room was, and turned my head towards the window, where I could see the barest amount of sunlight falling lazily across the windowsill. It was early, too early to get up, at least that's what I told myself. I laid down for a while, staring up at my white ceiling, willing myself to forget what had happened yesterday—the fight, the look on Inuyasha's face, and the way I felt afterwards, I willed it all to go away. But after staying up for most of the night, replaying the argument in my mind, it was practically seared into my memory. Regret washed over me, and I closed my eyes. _It couldn't be real._

Sitting up, I did my best to stifle a face-splitting yawn, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I ran my fingers through my long, dark hair, and then let my head rest in my hands. My mind continued to conjure scenes from yesterday's skirmish, and I sat there, mulling them over. As hard as I tried, I couldn't figure out how everything had gone so horribly wrong. Shaking my head, I went down to the kitchen for a glass of water, sipping it as I made my way back to my bedroom.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and placed my half-empty glass on my nightstand beside my pink phone. _Had he tried to call me?_

I snatched my cell and opened it, checking the screen: **no new messages, no missed calls**. My heart sank. _Should I call him?_ I picked at the material of my soft yellow sheets, debating. I dialed his number, and listened while it rang until his voicemail picked up. I closed my eyes and snapped the phone shut, letting out a deep sigh. _What now?_

I glanced around my room and my eyes caught Inuyasha's red jacket I still had draped over my desk chair. In his anger, he'd forgotten to take it back, and the sight of it brought me to an all-time low. Resigned, I got up and dressed in jeans and a light sweater, thinking some fresh air would be good.

Walking outside, I folded my arms across my chest and kept my eyes on the ground, putting one foot in front of the other. Without being fully aware of the direction my feet were taking me, I found myself at the lake. The sun had risen barely above water level, causing specks of light to glitter across the surface. Transfixed, I trailed off the beaten path, stopping at the edge of the grass. I took my shoes off, making my way over to the water. I stood for a while, staring in the distance. I'd always loved it here, warm and serene, but it felt different without him. The wind picked up, and I wrapped my arms tighter around my middle, berating myself for not bringing a jacket. _Too late now._

I stayed where I was, pondering the severity of the situation. I pulled my cell from the pocket of my jeans, still no messages. I thought about calling him, again, but thinking he'd just ignore it, I opted for a text, instead. Staring numbly at the keyboard, I finally wrote: "I'm at the park." I hit send, and waited. After what felt like hours, I decided it wasn't worth standing out in the cold any longer.

Just as I was about to turn around, I felt something heavy being draped around my shoulders. My breath hitched in my throat, as I imagined Inuyasha's smiling face behind me. I turned, and met a blue gaze.

"Hi," he breathed. His eyes were bright, and his cheeks were turning pink from the cold. Sweat glistened on his brow, as he stood in front of me, smiling.

"Hi." I said, dumbfounded. I hadn't expected to see him again, so soon. "What are you doing here?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Could ask you the same thing." His eyes wandered to the space beside me. "Where's your bodyguard?"

I blinked once, "Excuse me?"

His gaze came back to me, "You know, Mr. Possessive." He said, in a slightly mocking tone.

My brow furrowed, "I don't appreciate that, Koga." I told him, seriously. I started to remove his dark-blue windbreaker from my shoulders. "I'm going home," I said and took a step to the side, beginning to move away from him.

He stepped in the same direction, reaching out his hands to stop mine from removing his jacket. He kept his hands on my shoulders, patting it in place. "It's cold out here." I stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He stared at me, innocently, dropping his hands to his sides.

"It's okay," I shivered and pulled his jacket tighter, the unfamiliar material caressed my cheek, and I frowned at the sensation. I shook my head and added, "Thanks for the jacket" My eyes met his.

"No problem." He said, returning my stare. We stood in silence for a few seconds.

Awkwardly, I asked, "So, what are you doing here?" My gaze moved a little to his left. It felt wrong to be here without Inuyasha, and even more so to be here with Koga.

He crossed his arms over the white wife beater he had worn underneath his windbreaker. "I was out for a run, and I noticed you standing here." He said nodding at where I stood. "Thought I'd say hi."

"Do you run every morning?" I asked, curiously.

He nodded. "Most of the time, with my dog." He said, smiling again, his pearly, white teeth contrasting sharply against his tanned skin.

My gaze went to the space beside him, indicating the missing canine. "He's not with you, today."

The smile left his face. He tilted his head to the side, staring at me. "Thought I'd go by myself today."

I raised an eyebrow, still avoiding his eyes, "Any particular reason?"

He tilted his head toward me, smirking. "If I said in hopes of seeing you, would you believe me?"

My gaze shot to his as I stared at him, and then, his smirk spread into a wide grin.

I smirked back at him and rolled my eyes. "Does that smile always work for you?

He laughed. "Most of the time."

I laughed with him, and for a moment, felt the tension lift from my shoulders. But my stomach dropped the second I looked up and saw Inuyasha, staring at us from the top of the hill. His hands were balled into fists, and his expression was contorted in rage. In his eyes, I saw betrayal. I felt a sudden weight in my chest, expanding until I felt completely rooted to the spot. I was speechless as he swiftly turned and started running away from me. I snapped out of my trance as a surge of adrenaline helped me to break away from Koga, throwing off his jacket, and racing after Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA, WAIT!"

But by the time I reached the spot where he'd stood, he was gone. I remained there, feeling numb, until I felt the pressure of Koga's hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked, first at his hand, and then at him. In his eyes, I saw sympathy. I let his hand stay where it was as I turned back to the space where Inuyasha had disappeared, my heart breaking as a feeling of utter hopelessness engulfed me.

I let Koga comfort me, but his hand, warm on my shoulder, felt wrong. It wasn't Koga I wanted to comfort me. We stood on that hill, as I flashed back to the last time I had been alone, and it was someone else holding me together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback…_

I got the call while I was walking to school in the morning. I heard the familiar ringtone, and slipped my bag off my shoulders, to try to find my cell. On the last ring, I flipped it open, without checking the caller id, "Hello?"

"Kagome," I heard my mother say, and immediately noticed the distress lacing her tone. I paused on the sidewalk, holding the phone close to my ear as the anxiety started to kick in.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, it's your dad." Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, "He's dead."

I couldn't hear anything but the blood pounding in my ears. I couldn't form a coherent thought, other than the futility of the simple "no." I felt like I was outside of my body, and this was happening to someone else. "How—"

"There was an accident. He was on his way to work and someone ran a red light." She sounded lifeless, like she was reciting what the police had told her, and relaying it to me. There was silence on the other end of the line.

Without my noticing, the tears began pouring down my face and I was crying. "Come home, Kagome. Get your brother and come home. We need to tell him." Her words barely registered. "I called the school. He's waiting for you." I mumbled a reply and hung up the phone. I don't know how long I stood there, but I managed to snap out of my trance, wipe the tears from my face, and walk to my brother's classroom.

I waited outside as the door opened, and turned to see his teacher standing there, looking at me with pity. She knew. I couldn't meet her gaze without crying, so I looked down to see Sota walking forward. I held out my hand and he took it. I thought about his little hand, warm in mine, and my heart nearly broke. I allowed the feeling of his fingers clasped in mine to console me before I had to tell my brother that his father was gone.

"Why are we leaving school?" Sota asked, peering up at me. I couldn't even look at him.

"Mom needs us home," I told him. I hoped he wouldn't keep asking questions, but he was persistent.

"Why?" I looked down, and when his soft brown eyes met mine, I saw the joy in his young face. But there was also curiosity, and my resolve was weakening. I felt a tear falling down my face and quickly swiped it away before he could see. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"But Haru and I were supposed to play chopsticks at lunch," he said, pleadingly. He was frowning, with his lower lip pouting out, and I almost smiled. It was the same expression he used with mom when he wanted something.

"Tomorrow Sota," I squeezed his hand gently. "Let's get home." He quieted, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we got home, Sota let go of my hand and ran the rest of the way to the house, disappearing through the door. As I approached, I felt my chest tightening and it grew harder to breathe. I stepped through the threshold and heard Sota yell, "Mom, we're home!"

Our mother was sitting at the table. The phone was next to her coffee cup, the contents long since cooled. She was sitting erect in the chair, hands folded in her lap, and staring out the window with a vacant look in her eyes. My brother ran up to the her, vying for her attention. When she didn't glance down, I saw the smile fall from his face, "Mom?" he asked. Finally, she met his eyes and he stepped back from the table, worry crossing his features. "Kagome, what's wrong with mom?" he asked, looking to me. I tried to swallow past the dryness in my throat, but I still couldn't speak. Sota started to panic and glanced back and forth between us with wide eyes. I looked to my mother, but she was completely numb.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped my bag off my shoulders and walked to the kitchen table. "Sit down, Sota." He did. I sat next to my mother and placed my hand over hers, which seemed to bring her back. She blinked, looking at me, then at Sota, who was wringing his hands in his lap. She reached forward, grasping one of his hands, and turned the one I was holding over so she could squeeze my hand, too.

She looked at me with an almost apologetic look, then she turned to Sota. "Son, there's something you need to know." Sota sat quietly. His lower lip quivered as he tried to be brave. "Your sister already knows. Sota, I'm sorry, but your father—he's gone." I squeezed my mother's hand, trying to give her what little comfort I could offer. She kept staring at Sota, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked from her to me, not quite understanding.

"Where did he go?" he asked.

"There was an accident, and your father was rushed to the hospital, but he never made it. He died in the ambulance. He's dead, Sota." The dam broke, and the tears flowed free. I tightened my grip on my mother's hand and I placed my free one over my eyes.

"No!" Sota ripped his hand free and ran upstairs to his room. We heard him slam the door, and we looked at each other. Neither one of us strong enough to bear the loss alone. We stayed at the table for a long time, our hands still clasped and both suffering through the misery and pain.

Later that night, I was sitting in my room pondering the last few hours. After Sota left the kitchen and my mom and I cried ourselves to exhaustion, we both made our way to our rooms, without another word. There wasn't anything to say. I found myself wondering if we had done the right thing, telling Sota. But what is the right way to tell your brother that his father is gone?

There isn't one.

Suddenly, I heard loud noises coming from Sota's room. I went into the hall and gasped when I heard something clang against the opposite side of the door. I walked in to see Sota furiously throwing his toys from his toy chest across the room. "Sota, stop," I said, raising my arm to protect my face. But he wouldn't listen. I wasn't even sure he heard me.

I grabbed him from behind, wrapping my arms around his small torso and trapping his hands at his sides. He struggled against me until all the fight seeped out of him and he went limp in my arms. We both sunk to the floor and I held him until his tears dried and he fell asleep from exhaustion. I tucked him into bed and turned off his light. I shut his door quietly, and made my way back to my room, crawling under the sheets and pulling them up to my chin. It took me hours to fall asleep and even then, I was restless.

In my dreams, I came home and saw my dad in the kitchen, sitting at the table with mom and Sota, his head bent over his plate. I stood, staring in disbelief thinking _he's here_. Before I could move on my own, my father turned toward me, waving me over with his chopsticks. His beautiful smile brightening his face. I sat down and began to eat, the familiarity of the situation soothing me as I ate contentedly. My happiness was unparalleled, but the brightness of the moment was soon snuffed by what happened next.

I heard his chopsticks clatter onto his plate. Looking up, I noticed my father's hands had started to fade. They were slowly disappearing, and then his arms started to go, then his torso. _Not again_ , I thought. I couldn't lose him again. I jumped from my seat, grasping for him and failing, as my hands went through thin air. "Dad!" I screamed. But he didn't seem to hear me. He just kept smiling, his deep brown eyes, which reminded me so much of Sota's, kept gazing at me like all was right in the world. And then he was gone.

I woke in a cold sweat and looked at the bedside clock, 5:30AM. I rolled over and knew I wouldn't be sleeping any more tonight. At some point, I felt Sota crawl into the bed. He snuggled close and I smoothed his hair back. I spent the night running my fingers though his hair. At least one of us would sleep tonight.

When my alarm went off at 6:30AM, I carried Sota to his own bed. Mom would probably let him stay home today, but if I stayed in this house any longer, I'd go crazy.

School went by in a blur, and at the end of the day I was leaving the parking lot—my arms full of books, thinking that the more homework I had, the busier I'd be—when my foot suddenly slipped on the curb and I fell face first onto the asphalt. My books were strewn in front of me and my knee scraped against the ground. I hissed at the sting and lifted myself to a sitting position on the ground. I turned at the sound of laughter. A group of kids to my right were laughing and pointing at me. "Forget how to walk?" one of them sneered.

I ignored them, stretching my leg out in front of me and inspecting my knee. There was a pretty big gash. I was going to need disinfectant and a bandage. I contemplated if it was okay to head home, or if I should go back into the school and head into the nurse's office. Before I could decide, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and then I was lifted up and placed on my feet. I turned to stare into an amber gaze. "You," I said, dumbfounded. I didn't know the boy in front of me. We never met before, but I had seen him around the school. I didn't even know his name.

He didn't speak, but I heard one of the kids mutter, "Inuyasha," and he turned to glare at them—their laughter stopping immediately. Inuyasha bent down to retrieve my things, but he didn't hand them to me. Instead, he slipped an arm around my shoulders and steered me out of the parking lot. He hugged me close and I could only walk beside him, trying my best not to stare.

We didn't go far. He walked me to the corner bus stop, and placed my books on the bench. "Sit down." He said, nodding towards the seat. I blinked once, uncomprehending. He frowned, "I need to look at your knee, sit." I complied.

He kneeled, and inspected the gash on my knee. It had continued bleeding as we walked and looked worse than before. He raised a tentative hand and lightly brushed my skin and I cringed at the sting. He took out a bottle of water from his bag, and wet a piece of cloth from his pocket, lightly dabbing the cut until it was clean. I noted how gentle he was, and soon, I barely felt the light pressure. When he was done, it looked a lot better.

"Feel better?" he asked, softly. He peered up at me, still kneeling on the ground.

"Much, thank you." I said, awkwardly swinging my legs back and forth.

He smirked a little, before grabbing my books again, "Which way to your house?" he asked.

I pointed, "That way." He waited for me to stand and we continued walking. Neither of us said anything, but I kept stealing glances at him from the corner of my eye. He stared straight ahead, and I was still too stunned to speak.

When we got to my front stoop, he handed my books back to me. I took them, noticing how much heavier they felt in my arms. I looked up at him and finally found my voice.

"Thank you for today," I said, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, and stuffed his hands in his pockets before turning to walk away.

"Wait," I called after him. He glanced back at me. "Why—" I didn't know how I was supposed to end that question. This whole situation had been strange and completely mystifying. Why did he help me? Why did he walk me home? Though his actions left me puzzled, I couldn't ignore the way my heart had raced when, he put his arm around my shoulder. I waited for him to answer.

A slight frown appeared on his face, but the next words out of his mouth left me speechless. "Goodnight Kagome."

As I watched him retreat, I had only one thought. _He knew my name._

I didn't sleep again that night, but it had less to do with the melancholy atmosphere in the house, than it did with my encounter with Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally getting around to updating this. As the story is progressing, I'm thinking it's going to be more than four parts. Maybe five or six, but let me know how you like it!_

 _Flashback Continued…_

The next morning, when I showed up at school, Inuyasha was waiting for me outside. He was leaning against the chain-link fence, one hand resting on the strap of his book bag, his other hand in his pocket. One foot was placed against the fence, and he was staring hard at the ground, like he was contemplating something. When I got close, he looked up and his serious expression was replaced by a softer one. "Hi," I said.

But he wouldn't meet my gaze. "Morning," he said as he pushed off the fence, the metal rattling from the force of his weight, and walked beside me. He didn't say a word, as he walked me to my first class. He held the door open for me, but refused to look at me, directly.

Awkwardly, I glanced from him to the open doorway, "Thank you," I said. He simply nodded and kept his eyes on a crack in the door. I sighed, and hooked my thumbs through the straps of my bag, walking through the threshold and hearing the door shut behind me.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Inuyasha crowding my thoughts as I tried to concentrate on what my teachers were saying. As the bell rang signaling the end of my last class, I looked down at my open notebook and realized the only thing I had written was the date. I sighed and stood up, placing the book in my bag, and walking out of the room. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, "Hi," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Hi," I said, stunned to see him. He followed me to my locker, and waited, while I switched my books, grabbing the few I needed for homework. As I zipped my bag shut, I heard him ask, "Do you need to be home soon?"

Puzzled, I shut my locker and looked at him. "No."

He leaned closer, leveling me with his amber gaze. "Come with me?" he asked in a soft tone. And I stared into his eyes, consumed by the golden orbs.

"Okay."

I didn't think. I needed to know why someone I had never officially met could somehow make the pain in my chest dissipate. He pushed off the lockers and glanced back, waiting for me. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed him out of the school.

We walked to the park and I started heading toward one of the picnic benches, but Inuyasha gestured beside me, "This way," he said, leading me off the beaten path. It occurred to me that I was blindly following someone I barely knew to a secluded area, but I couldn't ignore the safe feeling I got from being around him. My feet walked on their own, as if under some compulsion to follow the mysterious boy in front of me. No matter what my mind was trying to tell me, my heart implored me to follow.

He walked me all the way down the path, toward the lake. It was shady, and slightly cooler than it was in the sun. We walked all the way down to the water bank, kicking our shoes off and sitting on the grass. The sun was setting, turning the water a brilliant, orange. There was a slight breeze, and I shivered. He noticed and stripped off his jacket. "Here," he said, handing it to me.

"No, it's okay." I said shaking my head. He pushed it toward me and I took it, wrapping it around my shoulders and relaxing into the soft material.

Inuyasha leaned back on the grass, resting his weight on his elbow and staring out at the water. I wasn't sure how to broach the subject, so I just sat looking at the grass, noticing the small yellow flowers. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it was him who spoke first. "How's your knee?" he looked at bandage covering my skin.

I followed his gaze, tilting my knee upward. "Better, it doesn't hurt much anymore." He nodded, and before he could say anything else, I added, "Thank you for yesterday," while peering at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"You're welcome," he said, softly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and the anticipation was killing me. I needed to know why he had decided to intervene, but I didn't know how to ask. I turned to look at him, biting my lip. Hesitantly, I ventured, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he said, nonchalantly, looking back out at the water.

"Why did you help me, yesterday?" A flush was working its way up my neck and starting to color my cheeks.

He shrugged, "I thought I could help."

"Yes, but why?" I pressed.

"You've been melancholy, lately" he said, finally turning to look at me. I stared back, surprised. I didn't expect him to be so blunt. But I also didn't think anyone had noticed at school. I thought I had hidden it better than that.

I looked down, embarrassed. My hair falling over my shoulder to cover my face. "Don't do that." I heard him say. He reached forward and brushed my hair back, tucking it behind my ear. "Don't hide." He gazed at me, and I was transfixed by the comforting look in his eyes.

"I haven't told anyone yet." I said in a strangled voice. My chest tightening from the tears trying to break their way through. I forced them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Tell me" he said. He didn't look away, and I felt myself unraveling, the fragile hold I had on reality was slipping from my grasp. I broke eye contact. I couldn't say it. If I did, it would make it real and I just couldn't handle it. I felt my throat constricting, and it was getting harder to breath. Suddenly, I felt his warm hand take hold of mine. The soft padding of his thumb calmed me as he smoothed it over my skin. I caught his eyes, and saw such warmth that all the bad feelings start to ebb and fade away. I stared at him and the words flow free.

"My dad was killed in a car accident." I squeezed my eyes shut. My mind was reeling. Why had I just told him that? _Because he makes you feel safe. Because he numbs the pain._

"Were you close to him?" he asked gently, still squeezing my hand.

"Yes," I managed to choke out. I opened my eyes and Inuyasha was closer than he'd been before. We stared at each other and the world seemed to shrink to just the two of us. For the first time in two days, the immense sadness was lifted from my shoulders and I felt the pain cease. I kept going.

"He was always there, I keep thinking I'll walk in the house and he'll be there—he won't." Inuyasha kept his intense gaze on me, and I felt the first of the tears start to fall down my cheek. I reached up with the hand he wasn't holding to swipe it away, but he caught it, shaking his head at me, gently.

"Let it out," he said. "All of it."

The tears started coming faster. "He's gone. He's gone, and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Let me help you." He said, folding me in his arms, and leaning me against his chest. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and cried. He let me.

"It gets better," he said, stroking my back. I fisted his shirt in my hands and pulled him closer. He moved his hand in smooth circles around my back. What he said next surprised me most of all. "I lost my mother when I was young. I never knew my dad." I was speechless. Inuyasha was a loner, but he was letting me in and allowing me to share the pain. "I know what you're going through. It's hard, but it won't always hurt so much."

I shook my head against his chest. "I don't hurt. I just feel numb."

"That might be better."

More tears spilled down my cheeks, "I still miss him."

"Tell me about him." He said, and when I didn't speak, he said. "It helps, trust me." He laid his cheek against the top of my head, and waited.

I looked out on the water and allowed the memories to rise to the surface. "He was kind. He had soft brown eyes and a warm smile. His laugh was so contagious, it made you laugh." Inuyasha sat listening, intently, while I talked. "He was always there for me. When I was a young, he kept the nightmares at bay, and even as I grew older, he always made me feel safe. I'd come home from school and he'd pull me into a hug, greet me with a smile, like it was the best part of his day."

I stopped talking, momentarily, and Inuyasha held me tighter. I felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon, and the rest of the world didn't exist. I felt weightless, like all the problems in the world couldn't reach me, while I was in his arms. "He can't hug me anymore," I whispered. "He's gone and I feel like I lost a piece of myself, and I don't know how to function without it." My voice cracked and I drew in a ragged breath. My voice rising as I said "He's gone, Inuyasha."

I couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears started pouring down my face before I could stop them. I put my head in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably, Inuyasha pulled me closer, smoothing my hair and letting me cry. I don't know how long I stayed in his arms, but he never ceased his comforting caress.

When my tears dried, I turned toward him, "How did you know I needed this?"

He peered down at me, stroking my cheek with a gentle hand.

"Because I know you."


	5. Chapter 5

3/8/17

 _So, there will most likely be just one more chapter after this. But I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

Friendly Fire: Part 5

I opened my eyes and was greeted by utter darkness. Back in my bedroom, I blinked against the shadows and turned my head towards the clock. When my cheek brushed my pillow, I realized that it was damp. I'd been crying in my sleep, again. The glowing red numbers on the clock told me that it was 2:30 in the morning. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes, this was the third night in a row that I'd woken up in the middle of the night—always after the same dream.

Before I could stop them, hot tears started rolling down my cheeks replacing the old ones. I sat up in my bed, leaning back against the headboard. I looked around my room, searching each of the corners trying to find some solution in the shadows. But I couldn't see one. I sat cross-legged in my bed, with my hands clasped in my lap. I'd tried calling Inuyasha several times, but he never picked up. I'd even stopped by his house several times, but his mom always said he was out. I didn't know if I believed that, or if he was just avoiding me. At this point, I didn't see any other way to fix this.

Koga had also called. I'd answered, at first. But afterwards, I came to the phone less and less. I didn't want to talk anymore, and honestly, not with Koga. Just then, my phone beeped, it was him—a text this time. It read: "Hey Kagome, I know you probably don't want to talk, but I needed to say something, so please read this. I know you've been upset, and I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't want to make it any worse, but let me help you. Why don't you meet me and we'll talk? I'll be at the park for a bit today with Jack. You should come by."

I groaned, shutting the phone and flopping back onto my pillows, then pulled the covers over my head. I shut my eyes tightly, and exhaled a single, long breath. I didn't feel like leaving my room, but maybe getting outside would be a good thing. I threw the covers off and dragged myself out of bed. I threw on a pair of old sweats and a sweatshirt, then looked in the mirror. I looked haggard, pale skin, dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was a tangled mess. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair into a semi-neat ponytail. It was a little better, not great. I didn't care, I wasn't trying to impress anyone today.

I left my house and walked the ten minutes to the park. As soon as I crossed the street, Koga's dog ran up to me and licked my palm. I scratched the top of his head before he turned and ran back to Koga, who was holding the bright yellow Frisbee. I trudged slowly after the dog, and soon, I was standing in front of Koga. He smiled sweetly at me while he petted his dog. I could tell he'd been here for a while. His cheeks were flushed from the weather, his blue eyes were bright, and his forehead was shiny with sweat. I didn't know what to say, so I stared at a spot over his left shoulder until he said something.

"Hey," I heard him say, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey."

He was quiet for a second, before he stopped petting his dog and took a step closer. "You doin' okay? Haven't seen you around for a while."

"I really don't want to talk about it, Koga" I said. I still hadn't made eye contact, and now I turned away and walked toward the bench. I slouched in the seat, my chin touching my chest and a pout on my face, while I stared out at the water. I focused on the sunlight glittering across the surface and how it looked like a million little diamonds. I heard Koga shuffling closer through the grass. He plopped down in the seat next to me, and his dog settled between his knees. He leaned forward to scratch him behind the ears, and glanced over his shoulder at me. I peeked up underneath my lashes and was struck again by his dazzling blue gaze. Admittedly, I was sometimes awed by how handsome he was, but that didn't mean anything to me. He was good-looking, yes, but not at all my type. I continued to stare at him without saying a word. He flicked the Frisbee and sent the dog running across the field, before turning toward me and clasping his hands in front of him. There was no trace of humor on his face, no smirk, only compassion.

"What's up, Kagome?" he asked, seriously.

"Nothing," I snapped.

He tilted his head toward me, "Kagome…"

"Just leave it alone, Koga." I said in frustration. I didn't blame him for what happened, but I didn't want to talk about it with him either. It was between Inuyasha and I, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Alright look," he said, in all seriousness. He shuffled closer, and I sat up straighter, becoming a little defensive. He held his hand up in a way that was almost placating. "I know he's only acting this way because of me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a finger. "He is, and I won't lie, I don't dislike the idea of you two being at odds, but…" he leaned toward me, "I can't stand the sight of you so unhappy."

He stared at me and I stared back, a slight frown on my face. Koga never seemed one to be so serious, but listening to him now, he sounded genuine. He reached forward and took one of my hands in his. "I've made it pretty clear that I like you. Now be honest, did I ever have a chance?" The way he looked at me was so incredibly innocent that my heart nearly broke. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Koga." I shook my head. "But, no." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark hair. For a few seconds, he simply stared at the ground at our feet.

He looked up when he spoke again. "Okay, look, I don't know that kid, Inunasha—"

"Inuyasha," I corrected him.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever, I don't know him," he leaned closer, gently squeezing my fingers, "but I know that any guy who let's go of you is an idiot."

I didn't know what to say, so Koga said it for me. "Well, then go find him. Fix whatever this is."

"What?" I blinked, stunned.

Now he smirked, "You heard me." Again, his face was serious, "As long as you're happy."

For the first time in days, I smiled. Koga had surprised me. I'd turned him down, but he was still trying to be my friend. I felt like he was someone I could lean on, and we understood each other.

He flashed a wide smile, "I'll see you around, Kagome." He stood up and started to walk away, then turned back and held his arms out to me. "Come here."

I stepped into his embrace and felt his arms encircle me. He smoothed his hands up and down my back. "If you ever need anything," he whispered, with his head lying on the top of my head, "I'm always here."

"I know. Thank you, Koga." I said, pressing my cheek into his chest.

"Anytime." He said, leaning back. While I was still in his arms, he grazed my cheek with the back of his fingers, and then he pressed a kiss to my forehead. He stepped back and I watched him run off after his dog, squatting in front of his dog and prying the Frisbee from its mouth. He turned one last time and gave me a wave, I waved back and he jogged off. All the way home, I rehearsed what I would say to Inuyasha when I saw him. But I forgot everything when I saw who was waiting for me on my front stoop.


	6. Chapter 6

3/19/17

 _Okay, so this will be the final chapter. You'll hear a little about what InuYasha's been doing, since they always went back and forth in the series between them when they fought, but here is where everything comes to a close. You'll see some closure for both InuYasha and Kagome, and we'll hear from Koga one more time, and meet a "new" character. Enjoy!_

Friendly Fire: Part 6

He sat on the step and watched her approach. When she reached the gate, she looked up and froze. He met her gaze, before standing and making his way toward her. As his feet moved forward, his mind wandered back over the last few days. He'd disappeared, climbing trees in the park, and finding solace in the clouds. He'd always been a climber. The silence offered him clarity, while he pondered the situation. He'd grow lonely, and consider going to talk to Kagome, but his pride eventually won. Why should he have to apologize first? He'd grind his teeth and resign to staying away.

During the day, he stayed in the park, and at night, he'd come home and pace through his house, sulking. Sometimes curiosity got the better of him, and he'd wander over to Kagome's house, grappling with the decision to go in, or not. He'd stay out of sight, usually climbing a tree and sitting for an hour or so. Occasionally, she's come to the window and lean against it. He'd watch her wrap her arms around herself and stare for a few minutes at the seemingly empty street. Soon, she'd turn away and a second later, the light would go off and he knew she'd gone to sleep for the night.

After that, he would go home, and spend the majority of the night tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. He was furious, both with her and himself. _If she hadn't been flirting with that idiot, then I wouldn't have gotten so angry._ He was angry with her for choosing Koga over him. For as long as he could remember, she hadn't left his side. _But had she really?_ He stared at his ceiling, pondering the thought. _If I hadn't lost my temper, again, things wouldn't be this bad._ Frustrated, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He couldn't even call her; he'd lost his phone the day he saw Kagome with Koga at the park—in their spot.

He growled at himself, throwing off the covers and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He set his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

He'd been a loner most of his life; it was the only way he knew how to be. People had come and gone, and he'd never paid them any mind. But time and again, he caught himself thinking of her. Missing her closeness, hearing her laughter in his head, seeing her smile when he closed his eyes. Before letting her in, he'd felt distant, set apart from the world, but it hadn't bothered him. Now, with her gone, he felt more alone than he ever remembered. He needed to see her.

All of which brought him here, waiting for her to come home. He met her halfway through the courtyard. She stood with her hands stuffed in her sweater pockets. He took in her appearance: she was a mess. Her hair was pulled up, disheveled and wind-tussled, and her skin was pale with bags under her eyes. His heart dropped into his stomach, she'd been miserable.

They stood less than a foot apart and continued to stare at each other. Until Kagome finally broke the silence, "Aren't you going to say anything?" she said, pulling her hands from her pockets and fisting her them at her sides.

He was so stunned by her outburst, that it took him a moment to recover before he answered with just as much indignance. "Me? You're the one who threw me to the wolves and went with that jackass, Koga. _Unbelievable_ , he thought. _She was blaming him_.

She flung her arms out to the sides, making a wide arch and frustrated beyond measure. "I didn't go with him, you left. I tried to call, but you didn't answer. She was fuming, the weight of the last few days coming full force, as she stared at him.

InuYasha narrows his eyes, "I saw you with him at the park, after you texted me. Was that so I could see you with your new boyfriend?" He'd gone there to talk, but ran when he saw Kagome laughing with Koga by the water, wearing his jacket. "I didn't need to see that, Kagome." He said, leaning closer.

"That wasn't why I texted you." She shot back. "I just wanted to talk."

"Spare me." InuYasha rolled his eyes, and turned away from her. "You've been flirting with him since day one."

"InuYasha," she yelled, before she turned around, crossing her arms, and he did the same. Both were fired up, but neither wanted to admit that they were wrong. InuYasha sank to the ground, at a loss of what to say next. Somehow everything he said always came out wrong and insulted her further. He sat quietly for a few seconds, with Kagome standing behind him. She turned and looked down at his still form and shook her head. Huffing out a breath, she kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering quietly, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

He didn't say anything, but some of the tension melted from his shoulders, and she felt his fingers brush hers as he covered her hand. She laid her cheek against his shoulder. "I missed you."

In a flash, he turned around and pulled her in for a hug, "I was afraid…That I was going to lose you." He whispered. He didn't say anything more, but his arms tightened around her. A smile found its way across her face. "I'm here for the long haul, InuYasha," she turned to face him. "As long as you let me, I'm staying with you." She pulled out of his hold and sat beside him. She hooked her arm through his and nestled her head against his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers. "Thank you, Kagome."

The next day, they went to school, and everything was like it had been before. When it was over, they walked to the park, and sat in their favorite spot. InuYasha pulled the blanket out of his bag and they settled it on the grass, by the water. InuYasha laid back and put his hands behind his head. Kagome sat down and tucked her legs underneath her. After a few moments, she glanced down at him. He had his eyes closed, and she thought, _this is the most at peace I've ever seen him._ She looked out over the water, completely at ease.

Soon after, she heard a familiar laugh behind her, and turned around. InuYasha's eyes popped open and he sat up, "You have got to be kidding me." Kagome rolled her eyes and they both looked in the direction of the sound. Koga was at the top of the hill. The sun was setting, but they could still make out his features against the glare. He was petting his dog, but they weren't alone. Standing with Koga was a girl, with red hair done up in pigtails. She had large green eyes and she smiled, flirtatiously, at Koga. He smiled, and chucked the Frisbee, sending Jack running after it. It landed right in front of InuYasha, but the dog ran past the Frisbee, leaping into his lap. "Argh, get off!" InuYasha screeched. Kagome laughed, joyfully.

Koga came running up, Hey, you two," he said, pulling Jack away.

"Hi Koga, how are you?" Kagome beamed, happier than she'd been in a long time.

"Doin' well," he nodded. "Made a new friend." He said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder towards the girl waiting on the hill with her hands clasped behind her back.

Kagome smiled, "I can see that, she seems nice."

"Yea, she is." He said, much more softly. "Her name is Ayame." He glanced back and waved, Ayame waved back, excitedly. Koga held up a finger, signaling that he's be along in a minute. She nodded her head, understandingly, and waited on the hill. Koga turned back to them. "So, you two," he said, looking between Kagome and InuYasha.

"Watch it, Koga." InuYasha threatened. He was still brushing off his clothes from the dusty paw marks Jack had left.

Kagome pulled his hair, "Ow, what'd you do that for?" He asked, smoothing his hair back.

"Be nice." Kagome looked at Koga, who was smiling at her. "You shouldn't keep her waiting," she said, with a smirk.

Koga glanced back one more time, and nodded, "Guess I'll see you around, then."

She nodded, waving one more time. "Bye Koga."

"See ya, Kagome." He turned to leave, and looked at InuYasha. "See ya, mutt."

"What did you say?" InuYasha moved to stand, but Koga was too quick. He laughed and ran after the dog, meeting up with Ayame and they left.

Before InuYasha could follow, Kagome pulled him back down by the sleeve of his jacket, causing him to lose his balance and plop down onto the grass. "Kagome," InuYasha yelled, face flushed. She laughed and shoved his shoulder, knocking him playfully backward. She laughed harder at the sound of his _oomph_ , and he laughed, too. He stayed down and she settled next to him. With their heads nuzzled together, they watched the sunset.

 _I hope you all have enjoyed this little story. I really enjoyed writing it, and playing with the dynamics between InuYasha and Kagome's relationship. Also, in my first review, there was a request for Ayame to be brought into the story, and when I read the comment, I knew that was how I wanted to end it. I hope you aren't disappointed, but this is how I see it happening for them, and I feel like they fit together._

 _For this story, I wanted something heartfelt and intimate, but not quite romantic and I think I've achieved that. In the future, I plan on exploring other avenues, maybe with Sango and Miroku, because she is a kick ass character and they make a sweet pair._


End file.
